Valley of corpses
by Miqu
Summary: There's a mansion full of secrets in the valley of corpses... Yeah the horrors are just starting, yet I cannot leave the house! So I write down in my dairy please heed every single word... You cannot escape once entered for these spirits seek revenge! One small secret, a thousand mysteries inside the house... Of horrors. Keep an eye out for the daylight inside the house of corpses.
1. A home to call his own

**A very precious friend helped me with this, thanks Darky! :D**

**Thanks to everybody else that loved the story and wanted to read it before I posted it!**

**I do not own anything but the plot!**

**I want to say thisi is an old story, I havent talked to people on ff since a few years. I apologize for leaving and not saying goodbye. I cherish the times we talked.**

**My mental health has been declining so I've decided to post the story as is, only taking out spelling and grammar errors…**

**When the time comes, this story will be up for adoption. Anyone can write a continuation on it in the same format as it was written.**

**I no longer feel for this story but others might**

**It is written in such a way that it looks like Yuugi is writing in his dairy.**

**I did have more scenes planned out but never gotten to it.**

Date: 16th of Oktober - Weather: Rainy

Mood: ... Are shivers down my spine good enough to describe the mood?

Welcome to Sakura town. One of the suburbs of the all-famous Domino city, one of the shadiest places to be…

I live here.

Now I've only been living here for a while, but with a friend. His name's Jounouchi, but I just call him Jou or Joey for short. We graduated a few months ago, then started sharing an apartment together because of our unemployment-insurances which are too low for any other options.

We did look for jobs, really, we did! But in the end, it never worked out…

Guess you could even have called us 'NEETS' at one point if you really had to. Suddenly, we got actual mail! (God it was so surprising, because we normally get nothing except the rent bill every month.)

Turns out, I had a father! Who could've expected that? All I got from the man was his own goddamn death letter and a heritage! It also stated that, since I was no longer under any proper supervision, I had to go and live with my grandfather, in the house. That I own... apparently... out of nowhere. Until my 'case was solved'. Whatever the heck that meant. I could care less. I was good at the borders of Domino city really; I have no idea why I had to move so suddenly.

Seriously! Like what the hell is this ever-loving-nonsense-crap all about? I'm already an adult damn it! Well... By European standards I guess... In Japan things are slightly different. You're only adult once you're at the age of twenty, and not eighteen…

So here I was with packs and bags, standing in front of the ebony wooden structure that I owned... apparently... out of… nowhere.

I had to heave the bags all the way up the steep dirt-road that lead towards the house, because the metal fence of the entrance had fallen over, and I couldn't possibly ask the taxi driver to drive over it, could I? So once I'm all the way up, I meet this wonderful-piece-of-18th-century-structure, adoring the outside with a scrunched up nose. It had grey roof tiles on its sides and a stone chimney, looking like it should be renovated. For some reason, I loathed how this beautiful thing had been treated over the years.

The windows were covered with dust or papers, and some of the paint was peeling off of the frames. The building was big, but high, and had sharply ridged rooftops, branching out of the main gable roof. There was one tower at the back, but I couldn't fully spot it, as I stood too low aground.

I walked forward onto the veranda's steps and noticed the lone swing at my left, standing in the withered garden and chirping. There it was again, that face one would make as if savouring something. But... we were hiding… My right hand found itself beneath my chin as the swing swayed in the wind.

Wait what was that? A memory? Shaking my head, I press the doorbell. I hear no ringing and try again, but to no avail. My next guess is knocking, so I took note of the golden lion's head on the door, holding a copper loop in its mouth, and heaved up the heavy ring, slamming it down 3 times.

With every knock, the door seemed to slide open a bit. I blink, not sure what to do. I call out, but hear no response. Fantastic. Deciding to push the door slightly further open, I noticed the wretched thing scraped over the floor and I had to push my full 46kg body weight against it to force any movement in it at all.

Creaking heavily as I pushed it to move, I stumble and nearly lose my balance when the door jumps away from under me so very suddenly.

An all black-wood hall met me. The house (in general) was... creepy, to say the least. There were stairs right in front of the door that had a single red carpet, embroidered with gold at the sides, rolled out like some sort of tongue if the door was the mouth. At my left was one white door with a golden knob in the middle and a longer hall that lead to the deeper part of the house, with two, both ebony-colored doors on the right, and another one on the left at the end.

That particular door was open and I could see white light coming out of the door, spotlighting the long, ebony planks of the floor that laid in front of it. On the right of the stairs, there wasn't a hall, but something that was probably the broom closet. The door was made of mahogany, and I began to wonder why they couldn't just stick with one colour.

I walked a bit forward and chills ran down my spine as the wood beneath my feet creaked loudly, like a trap to warn residents of an intruder. Looking to the right wall of the hall, I noticed another door, just the same as the closest one on my left.

I looked back in front of me and two big eyes met mine. Holy Jesus what? I jumped back and staggered for a moment as a shiver runs down my spine. Once I realize it's an old man, I dare to breathe again. I didn't even hear him walking over to me!

"Hoho-ho!" The old man uttered, and I look around questioningly. The house suddenly seemed a lot less menacing, or was that just my imagination? I observed the man, noticing his big, purple eyes, his small stature and his grey and spiky hair that came out from under his black bandana.

We could've been related... I guess…

"I see you've let yourself in! So sorry my young lad for all the trouble! This old man's not what he used to be, you know?" The man told me. I gave him a small smile and got to the point.

"Are you my grandfather?"

"Hoho! If you think so, I might be! Everybody here can call me Grampa!" The man replied happily. I knew I would come to instantly like this old man.

Wait.

Did he just say…

'Everybody here'...?

Hold on for a second, -what? I thought we were the only ones living here!

"What do you mean?" I frowned, and the man seemed to tilt his head in mild curiousness. "Who is everybody?" I asked again.

The m- Grampa laughed again and shook his head, to which I could only frown deeper. "Just a bunch of youngsters that run around the house, don't mind them, lad. They're your age, maybe you can make a couple of friends, hm?"

Only can I reply to that with a forced, "Uh, Y-YYYeah... sure..."

'Why are they here?'

Of course I begin to question why they are here. Maybe we were also related? Far cousins, I'm thinking.

"Ho, why don't you search out a room and install yourself, sunny?" I wince at the nickname. "Call me Yugi," I insisted.

"Very well then," He replies, walking to the closest door on the left. "After you finish unpacking," He added, "Why don't you come down for dinner?"

"Sounds great," I nod.

I take my bags, following the old ma- ugh, Grampa's instructions about settling myself in one of the rooms upstairs, as he'd prepare dinner. So there I went, up the stairs with my belongings, taking a turn to the right, when I suddenly have to swallow not once, but twice at a horrible stench that I was barely able to notice when I came in.

I scowled and looked over the balustrade. I was able to climb some more steps on both my left and right to find two doors. A big dark pastel-mauve curtain was draped on the wall behind me, probably hiding one of those really large portraits or something.

Back to me leaning over the balustrade, I was mapping out my position from where I came in and concluded I was right above the broom closet.

Great.

It was probably a dead rat or something that was decaying in there.

I decided to take the steps above the left hallway instead, as I didn't want to pass the stench every time I went to my bedroom. The stairs, groaning under the weight of me and my bags, lead up to one single room, quite big, yet not cosy, and it had more of an attic hint to it than anything else -if the bare walls were something to go by, together with the very dusty, pale-wooden floor.

The only furniture that was in the room was at the right of when you entered; a king-sized canopy bed made of dark chestnut wood, which had thick, black curtains with a red shine.

The wall opposite of when you entered the room, had 4 small windows nested next to each other (so I think you can out look over the left garden where the swing stood), with the same sort of curtains as the canopy bed's between each one of them and at their outer sides, that were each strapped with a single, golden cord.

My eyes fell upon the curtains draped around the king-sized bed, the elegant flowing fabrics shielding the inner of the bed from view. I heard soft breathing coming from within and slowly extended my hand, fingers grazing the curtains as I searched for an opening. When found, I moved them slowly, my eyes taking in the sight that appeared before me. Silken sheets, with the colour of the purest white, lay neatly folded upon the bed. The breathing had stopped. All I could hear were my own rapid breaths.

Maybe I heard my own breathing all along, thinking it was someone else's...

Suddenly, the dread of feeling like I was being watched crawled over my skin and I turned around quickly to meet whoever is watching me. But... alas, I faced nobody, except for a tiny, navy-blue painted door. Wondering wherever it could lead to, I pass the entrance door of the room on my left, facing the smaller door with much bravery. I take the knob that serves as a handle, but find it to be locked. Shrugging, I turned around again and went over to place my bags under the windows. I look out of one of them, seeing the willows in the back sway in the ominous wind. It was starting to get dark already. I guess I arrived a bit late.

In the garden, I see the swing again, though it isn't swaying in the wind. It just rocks backwards and forwards very slowly. I then suddenly realize I've been staring at it for nearly a full 5 minutes. I could've pondered about it all evening, but it wasn't really any of my concern.

I spend the rest of my time inspecting the bedroom, until I came across this very big, and thick notebook. Starting a journal about this event seemed sort of interesting to me, I guess. There were several other notebooks, but they had been cladded full of crazy signs.

It nearly looked like somebody was trying to write down his or her final words in a sloppy way with ink. Or maybe they were drawings? Ugh... Ugly drawings...

When I realize it's time to go downstairs after finishing this up, I close the book and put it on the nightstand, planning to fill in the rest later that evening.

I wonder what that strange feeling was that I got from someone staring at me… I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight. It's kinda creepy here. I should just put on my headphones and blast music all night, yeah...


	2. A dark feeling

0~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~0

**Another chapter- I'd really appreciate some comments if that'd okay, **

**Even it's like something like ooooo or omg **

**I actually might just start writing again if I warm back up to this story. **

... 

_Date: 16th of Oktober –(evening)- Weather: Stormy_

_Mood: I feel sort of… Scared?_

Expecting other people to accompany Grandfather and me for dinner, I hop on down towards the kitchen, which was the first door on the right as I came down the stairs. (The kitchen was the first door on the left when you entered the house.) As I enter the room, I meet a table with food for at least six people, though with completely empty seats but for one. Grampa's already at the table, waiting.

I couldn't help but admire that kitchen. There was not a single wall that didn't have a cupboard or shelf, and the dining table was a big island, with even more cupboards, standing in the middle of the room. Its tablet was made of a raw, obsidian stone, fitting tremendously well with the white and silver cupboards. There was a glass door at the right of the kitchen, also with a white wooden doorframe. I couldn't see what was behind it though, as the glass had been embossed into classy flower patterns. The kitchen-floor was neatly checkered, but I had to stop admiring it when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Ah, Seto! Good to see you!" Grampa suddenly said, "Where are the others? Are they not hungry?"

I turn my head around to see who this newcomer might be and face a tall, very tall, young man. His hair a chestnut-brown colour, and his eyes a piercing blue, yet oh so... lifeless?

His eyes weren't what made me look so shocked as I did that exact moment, though; It was a cut that leapt from the corners his mouth up to his ears, leaving a scar in the shape of a wicked smile. I wondered who could do such a horrible thing. A Glasglow Smile. A Cheshire Grin. A Smiling Angel.

"Hi," I grin foolishly, trying to act normal. The other arches a brow, though as I continue, Seto takes a curious breath. "I'm Yugi, I know it's a bit sudden, but apparently, I have to live here... I really don't have a say in it," I laughed, stupidly, might I add, "The government made me live here with uh... Grampa..."

I get an interested stare in return.

One of my ears decides to suddenly start humming, and I flinch, rubbing it as a reflex and using it as a reason to tear my eyes away from the much taller one. I would've thought he was not going to be very keen on making friends, had he not raised his hand and patted me on my head 2 times, before settling down in one of the chairs.

I followed his lead and decided to sit next to him.

"So how many others are there?" I ask, getting a stare from Seth- er, I mean Seto. He didn't say anything, but instead gave me a hard stare before raising three fingers.

I wondered why he didn't say anything. I pondered about it while pulling my lips together. Maybe it had something to do with his scar.

"So..." I blinked, looked around, before averting my eyes back to Seto, "Are you related to Grampa?"

He looked at me out the corner of his eye and tilted his head. It wasn't a shake, nor a nod. "Oh... Well, doesn't matter I guess," I look in front of me and pin my hands between my legs before continuing, "Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

The corner of Seto's mouth slightly curves upwards before he reaches out to the pizza that lay before us. He made the gesture of offering me a piece as well, which I accepted happily. Struggling with the cheese of the pizza that kept stretching, I looked over to Seto to see he had as much difficulty as me to eat the cheesy stuff, but he was pretending that it didn't bother him.

We both looked up simultaneously at the door on our left, when the sound of clicking heels became present behind said door. Seto stiffened and I immediately forgot about the strand of cheese running from my pizza into my mouth. The door slowly opened to reveal another young man, muscled, red eyed, with spiky-black hair with a red rim, golden bangs shading those scary eyes, but above all, dark. He was beautiful, in an otherworldly, dark way. Fuck those cheekbones, or those hands, or those appealing legs.

(In one word.

Hot.

Ah... God, what is wrong with me? I should be checking out girls, not guys. But I can't help myself. I am who I am. No! I refuse to believe I find another male appealing! But he's soooooo dreamyyyy… )

I followed his every movement, turning my head as he took step by step, walking over to a seat next to Gramps, who sat in front of Seto.

I opened my mouth to say... Well... I wasn't really sure what I was going to say, but I realized my lower jaw was paralyzed, and I ended up blurting out some nonsense, making me regret opening my mouth in the first place. Trying to fix my mistake, I quickly took a glass of cola and kept it in front of my face.

The young man looked up, huffing with a smirk and surveying me with those red orbs. But his amusement lasted for only a few seconds, before he began to stare me down as well. Wait… Had I been staring at him? I immediately apologized, rubbing the bridge of my nose to hide my freckles that stand out when I blush. It's horrible! They're nearly invisible, yet when I blush, they show up as baker-miller pink smiling little critters! I hated them!

The red-eyed man, he... he looked like me, I realized only then. I wondered if we were closely related. I looked back up to see he had placed the fingers of each hand in the spaces between the fingers of the opposite hand and was looking at me intensively. Seto was shaking his head, sighing.

Suddenly, the red-eyed person, which I still not know the name of, stood up and darted around the table, exiting through the flower-glass door behind us. He came back not much later with a boy, presumably younger, yet still a tad taller than me. I couldn't see the younger boy's eyes as his white hair shielded them.

We continue to eat dinner in silence, and once finished, I offer to help clean up the table, though I am stopped by the red-eyed youth. He had clenched my wrist, looking at me quite... angered? I'm not sure what I did wrong to him.

"H-Hi, uhm... I should probably introduce myself; I'm Yugi M-" I was cut off by the other as he let out a hiss. I tried to take a step back but he didn't let me. Succeeding in freeing myself from that ever-so-painful grip of his, I nearly fell if he hadn't taken my arm back in time and pulled me back up. I wasn't given any time to thank him however, as he forced me out of the kitchen, pulling me into the hallway. The floor creaking heavily under my feet, I try to protest, but it seems futile, as he is much stronger than me.

"Hey!" I try to get his attention, but he doesn't seem to listen. "If you want me to follow you, just say so- geesh!"

The strange man stops and tilts his head for a moment, before slowly releasing my left arm from his painful death-grip. He looked at me as if I'm going to run through the front door and never come back, before relaxing his stance.

"So ... What's your name?" I asked, rubbing my arm to let him know he actually hurt me.

`Yami.

I wasn't imagining that, was I? I look around the hall, my eyes glancing over the purple curtain on the wall of the portrait above the stairs, the door on the right side of the stairs as the left door to the room that I entered before, was blocked out of my vision. My gaze went back to the only person with me, who'd crossed his arms in the time I was distracted.

He smirked, but looked malevolently as he went up the stairs, beckoning me with a small sign of his hand.

Something wasn't right. The house was all of a sudden... awfully quiet. It was as if the wind had stopped running along the walls. Even the constant beep in my ears that I had received due to my eardrums being damaged was non-existent. I looked at the hall on my left as I suddenly heard the wood snap, and darkness engulfed the hall, tearing it wide open. I ran.

"What the hell?"

'Yami' decided to stay silent and lured me into the room where I left my bags. The first thing I noticed as I stood in the doorframe was that the drapery was in front of the windows, allowing no light into the room. I looked behind me and squeaked as the darkness swallowed up the stairs and rapidly came up the stairs. Hastily, I took a few steps inside and yelp out in surprise when the door behind me closed shut. I turned around, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light. In the darkness, I saw a hand, that lead to an arm, a shoulder, and a head with two, glowing, red eyes.

"Uhm.. Yami?" I asked as the other approached. It was probably just the light from outside reflecting in his eyes! Yes!

Then... There's something I notice. The floor doesn't bend or creak under the other's feet like it does with me. But he couldn't possible be lighter than me, right? Something's wrong. My senses are screaming at me to run away, to leave, but I can't. Yami took my arm again, and forced me to the small door on the left of us. He pushed me in it, and threw the diary I had found in here as well. He then locked the door behind me and left me here. There was a small desk beneath the small and only window in the room, and a small bed. Those were the only furniture in the room.

I had been frightened, and didn't understand why I was locked up in here, or why I got such a cold welcome, really, I tried my best at being nice but... I sighed. Deciding to just go to bed seemed the best option. To be honest, even though the room had no light, I felt safer here than anywhere else. I wonder why.


End file.
